Identifying terms, factors, and coefficients in expressions
The exercise appears under the 6th grade (U.S.) Math Mission, 7th grade (U.S.) Math Mission, 8th grade (U.S.) Math Mission, Algebra I Math Mission, High school geometry Math Mission, Algebra II Math Mission, Trigonometry Math Mission and Mathematics III Math Mission. This exercise practices vocabulary terms that are used in expressions and for operations. Types of Problems There are six types of problems in this exercise: # How many terms: This problem has an expression written and asks how many terms are in the expression. The user is expected to write the number of terms in the provided space. # What is role in expression: This problem provides an expression and points out a part of the expression. The user is asked to select from a multiple select list all of the roles that the part plays in the whole. # Count terms and factors: This problem provides the product or sum/difference of various expressions. The user is asked to find out how many terms there are in the factors or how many factors are in each of the terms. # Describe expression: This problem provides an expression and asks the user to select from a multiple choice list what type of expression it is. # Select all that are true: This problem has an expression written and several proposed ways to interpret the expression in words. The user is asked to select all of the written explanations that accurately describe the algebraic expression. # Identify coefficient: This problem has an expression written and asks the user to find the correct coefficient to one of it's terms and write it in the available space. Strategies This exercise is medium to get accuracy badges because it is necessary to familiarize the use of several vocabulary words. Once this is done, however, speed badges are easy because the timing on the problem allows sufficient leniency to be careful. # Terms are added or subtracted together, factors are multiplied together. # A product is a multiplication problem, a sum is an addition problem. # The coefficient is the number in front of a variable. # A product can be composed of the sum or difference of terms, in which case there will be grouping parentheses. # A collection of terms can be added or subtracted where each term is a product. # In the Select all that are true problem there are several problems that refer to the size of a product when it is multiplied by some number. When a sum is multiplied by a fraction between 0 and 1 it becomes larger. When it is multiple by a number larger than 1 it becomes larger. Real-life Applications # Work problems often ask us to calculate how long it will take different people working at different speeds to finish a task. The algebraic models of such situations often involve rational equations derived from the work formula, {W = rt} . The amount of work done ( {W} ) is the product of the rate of work ( {r} ) and the time spent working ( {t} ). The work formula has 3 versions: {W = rt} {t = \frac{W}{r}} {r = \frac{W}{t}} # Knowledge of algebra is essential for higher math levels like trigonometry and calculus. Algebra also has countless applications in the real world. Category:Math exercises Category:Eureka Math/EngageNY exercises Category:6th grade math exercises Category:6th grade (U.S.): Variables and expressions introduction Category:7th grade math exercises Category:7th grade (U.S.): Mission foundations Category:8th grade math exercises Category:8th grade (U.S.): Mission foundations Category:Algebra I exercises Category:Algebra I: Mission foundations Category:Mathematics II exercises Category:High school geometry exercises Category:Algebra II exercises Category:Algebra II: Mission foundations Category:Trigonometry exercises Category:Trigonometry: Mission foundations Category:Mathematics III exercises